


'Tis Me

by Anemone_nemerosa



Series: Sweater Weather -verse Oneshots [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Coast to Coast, M/M, Reg is a little shit, Sweater Weather Au, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:42:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25913056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anemone_nemerosa/pseuds/Anemone_nemerosa
Summary: When Regulus sees the tattoos Logan and Finn have gotten for Leo, they are in for a surprise.
Relationships: Leo knut/ Finn O'Hara/ Logan Tremblay, Regulus Black & Sirius Black, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, o'knutzy - Relationship
Series: Sweater Weather -verse Oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1884271
Comments: 4
Kudos: 84





	'Tis Me

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sweater Weather](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20750912) by [lumosinlove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumosinlove/pseuds/lumosinlove). 
  * Inspired by [Coast To Coast](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24150220) by [lumosinlove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumosinlove/pseuds/lumosinlove). 
  * Inspired by [Lion-hearted](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26230006) by [Bkfstclubmember](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bkfstclubmember/pseuds/Bkfstclubmember). 



It was a hard game, but they won. The mood in the locker room was absolutely fantastic!

The reporters were gone by now, music was blaring loudly and several of the guys were dancing around in underwear, hollering loudly.

"PLAY-OFFS! PLAY-OFFS! PLAY-OFFS!" They chanted, blissfully ignorant of their voices being hoarse already.

Family and friends were little by little joining them for celebrations and when Regulus came into the room, hair still dripping from the shower, no one really bat an eye. It was uncommon for rivaling teams to enter each others locker rooms but Reg had become a fixture at his brothers side whenever possible.

However, since his trade to the Rangers, Reg had no time to hang around a lot. Then, seeing that he just played himself, it was kind of expected from him to show up sooner or later.

Reg was just hugging Sirius, congratulating him to the winning goal but suddenly found himself submerged in a group hug from Loops, Dumo, Sirius, Kuny, Olli and Leo, applauding him for his very first hat-trick.

"Wasn't enough, tough!" He laughed, muffled by someones chest pressed against his face.

He freed himself from the tangle of limbs just in time to see Logan and Finn doing some horribly inaccurate abnormity of a Tango across the room, strak naked. Reg's left eybrow rose and the corner of his lip twichted violently. A clear sign for utmost amusement and equal to Talker lying on the floor laughing, which he did.

But when Finns back came into view, the right eyebrow shot up to meet the left one. "O'Hara, got a little decoration?" He asked airily.

"YEESSS!" Logan answered instead. "I've one too." He proudly presented his waist to Reg.

"It's the Leo contellation."

"Oh, I know." Reg replied innocently. His sime should have been a warning for them. _Should_.

Sirius, much more accustomed to signs of devious Regulus, looked up from streching with Julian. His eyes shortly wandered between Logan's waist and Reg's face, promptly squeezing his eyes shut, both hands covering his mouth, shoulders shaking quietly.

"You just happen to know contellations by heart? Nerd." Finn snorted. But the sly grin on Reg's face became obvious enough for them to notice.

"Oh, just a few. Don't get me wrong, I'm honoured to be eternalised on your skin but I think we should've had at least a coffe before such a commitment."

"What are you even talking about? This is for Leo!" Logan stared to becamome irritated by Baby Black's demeanor.

"Mhm." Reg just said, walked over to Logan and bent down to the ink on his waist. Then he jabbed a finger at a certain star and just said " C'est moi." _'Tis me._

Leo and Logan stared at Reg wordlessly while Finn mumbled compains about _French._ Sirius had lost all his composure and clung to Loops’ chest, shaking with mirth.

"Google." The younger Black just said, motioning typing on a smartphone while bending down to kiss his brother on the cheek and exit the locker room.

Just before the door closed, Reg heard a firm "Oh hell!" wafting from the room, followed by his brother howling with laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> This oneshot is not only inspired by the works of lunosinlove but also by bkfstclubmember on Tumblr:
> 
> This is her:  
> https://bkfstclubmember.tumblr.com/ 
> 
> And this is the direct link to the fic that inspred this one:  
> https://bkfstclubmember.tumblr.com/post/625723252466221056/lion-hearted
> 
> Its really cute and wornderfully written. Check it out!


End file.
